Proposing
by Grey Like Stormy Skies
Summary: Fred and Bill were both wet and had guilty looks on their faces, and Charlie seemed to be sulking. George was humming ‘What Child Is This?’ under his breath, Harry was smirking, and Ron, Ron was getting ready to propose. [oneshot]


**_Proposing_ **

"Harry, I'm going to do it. I'm just going to suck it up and do it. No matter how difficult it may be, no matter how challenging, I'm going to do it. Tonight. And I'm not going to come back here till it's done, because I can't hide from it any longer," Ron said, standing tall in the sitting room of the flat he shared with his best friend.

"Best of luck," Harry said distractedly, hidden behind a Quidditch Magazine and barely paying attention to the red head. Seconds later, the magazine was ripped from his hands. "And what the bloody hell was that for!?" He cried out, glaring at his friend. "I was reading that."

"Harry, there are more important things at hand than—" Ron stopped for a moment, and glanced down at the open magazine. " 'Famous Beater Keeper Lannon retiring after five years' –wait, really? No!" Ron cried, throwing down the magazine in an effort to not be distracted. "More important things!" He said again, and Harry snorted.

"What've you got to say, then?" Harry asked, and Ron sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well…" Ron began shuffling around, his hand in his pocket. A moment later, and he pulled out a block velvet jewelry box. He looked at it for a moment, before popping it open. Inside lay a silver ring, with one delicate diamond. "An engagement ring…" Ron said, as if it needed an explanation.

Harry started laughing. "Ron Weasley…proposing? Christ, I never thought I'd see the day," he said, while Ron glared. Harry became calm for a moment, and looked at Ron oddly. "You know, if that's for me, Hermione's going to be really pissed," he added.

"Ugh, Harry! Piss off!" Ron cried out, and Harry started laughing again. "I've had it for a month, but the timing's never been right. What do you think she'll say? Merlin, you think she'll say no, don't you, okay, we'll just pretend this conversation never happened and I'll find someway to dispose of—" Ron was ranting, and even Harry couldn't mock how pathetic he was being. Well, not yet, anyway.

"Ron. Don't be a wanker. She's going to say yes, alright? I haven't a clue why, of course, but I do know she will," Harry said lightly, and Ron only glared at him for a moment before grinning.

"You really think so? Excellent!" He cried out, jumping out. "We're supposed to be over at the Burrow in fifteen minutes for the big family dinner…do you think that's an alright place to do it? Only I don't want the twins listening in…" Ron said, starting to pace. Harry snorted in laughter.

"Ron, after last weekend I don't think they'll be doing any sort of spying on you two for quite some time," he said, and Ron crimsoned at the memory. Fred and George had walked in on Ron and Hermione at a rather…_unfortunate _time. The two claimed now to be scarred for life.

"Right…anyway, it's settled then. Now get up and get ready, Mum'll be livid if we're late again," Ron said, and Harry shrugged before standing up. He ran his fingers through his hair once and pulled on a pair of trainers before turning to Ron again.

"There. All ready," he said, amused at Ron's face. "Well hurry up then, don't want to be late," he said, motioning Ron into his own room with his hands.

"Bloody unbelievable," Ron muttered, before walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, and they were apparating over to the Burrow. They landed just outside the front door, and before Ron could knock the door flung open.

"Ron! Harry! Thank _Merlin_ you're here, I'm about to go insane," Ginny said, grabbing each boy by the arm, and pulling them into the warm house. Distantly, Harry could have sworn he heard the second verse of 'Deck The Halls.' "_Insane_, I tell you," she said, causing Ron and Harry to look at each other for a moment before laughing. "Fred 'accidentally' cut off Bill's ponytail, Charlie's announced that he's planning on marrying a girl he's met in Romania that none of us have ever heard of, and George is running around singing Christmas carols!" She cried out, throwing her hands into the air. "Never have I wished so much to be back at school…"

"Oh, Gin," Harry said, hugging her quickly. Ron turned his head slightly, and posed his next question to the lamp beside him

"So, when's Hermione going to be here?"

"She's your girlfriend, Ron, shouldn't you know?" Ginny asked, before turning and walking back into the kitchen. "But since I know you don't, sometime in the next ten minutes," she said, before disappearing behind the swinging door. Ron twisted his hands nervously, and Harry would have made some remark had two Weasley brothers not interrupted.

"Ronnikins! Save me!" Fred cried out, sprinting down the stairs and throwing himself behind his younger brother. Seconds later, Bill came running down the stairs as well. His bright red hair was now short; he was gripping his ponytail in his left hand, and looked murderous.

"FRED, I'LL KILL YOU. Oh, hello Ron, Harry. You haven't by any chance seen—FRED, GET BACK HERE!" Bill cried out, spotting Fred before he sprinted out the front door and into the snow. Ron and Harry both flung themselves out of the way as Bill went tearing past them, slamming the door behind him. Ron turned to Harry.

"Thank you," he said solemnly, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"For…?" In the background George had moved on to 'Away In A Manger,' but Ron still looked serious.

"Giving me an excuse to move out of this nut house," Ron said, speaking of the flat Harry had asked Ron to share, and Harry let out a bark of laughter. There was a knock at the door just then, and Ron opened the door to reveal a puzzled Hermione.

"Er, Ron…are you aware your brothers are tumbling around in the snow out there? Normally I wouldn't notice, only one of them was just screaming rape…" She said, causing Harry to laugh and Ron to shake his head.

"It's nothing, Hermione, come on in," Ron said, ushering her in before peaking outside for a moment. He snorted in amusement, and shut the door behind him. Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen right then, and lit up at the sight of her three guests.

"Hermione! Harry! It's so good to see both of you," she said, running over to hug them. Ron looked mildly offended. "Oh, and you too Ronny, my sweet child," she said, turning to envelope him in a hug. He just rolled his eyes.

"You're just in time, dinner's about to be served; GEORGE, STOP THAT SINGING AND GET DOWN HERE! YOU TOO, CHARLES ARTHUR," she yelled out, and all three noticed her use of Charlie's full name. "Arthur's already in the kitchen, you haven't seen Fred and Bill, have you? I can't hear their yells anymore…" Mrs. Weasley, and all three friends pointed to the door leading to the front yard. The look on Molly's face darkened, and as she walked towards the door Ron, Harry and Hermione decided it would be best to hide in the kitchen.

Five minutes later and all ten of them were seated at the enlarged table; Percy was missing, but that was still to be expected. Fred and Bill were both wet and had guilty looks on their faces, but the latter would still occasional shoot glares in the direction of the former. Charlie seemed to be sulking, and George was humming 'What Child Is This?' under his breath. Ah, family, Ron thought to himself.

He was nervous all throughout dinner, barely partaking in any of the conversation and not eating nearly as much food as usual. Harry would merely roll his eyes at him, but Hermione looked vaguely worried.

"Ron, is everything alright?" she asked, as everyone was helping to clear the plates off the table.

"Er, yeah, 'course Hermione, why wouldn't everything be alright? We should go for a walk outside," Ron said, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to phrase the last part as a question.

"Alright…" Hermione said, still looking confused. He took her hand and led her through the living room and out the door, so that they were standing in the snow. And then he couldn't wait any longer.

"Look, Hermione, we've been together for a while, right? Since sixth year I'd say, even though nothing was really official till that summer, but you know I've liked you since second year, so I'd say sixth year is a good year to set as a compromise…anyway. So it's been a while. And, as I'm sure you've gathered, I'm abso-bloody-lutely in love with you," He said, dropping to one knee. At first he was struck by the cold and wet feeling he got from the snow he was now kneeling in, but tried to push that out of his mind. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, and as he looked up to her again, he opened it. "I guess what I'm saying, Hermione, is…will you marry me?" He barely choked the words out, but her entire face lit up the second he had spoken.

"Oh, Ron, I thought you'd never ask, of course, yes, I'll marry you!" She said, pulling on his arm to lift him from the ground. He smiled widely, and he slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her.

They walked inside together five minutes later, holding hands and smiling. The family had moved into the living room, and so all were present as the two re-entered the house. Fred and George caught each other's eye as they saw the couple together, and both suddenly looked relatively sick to their stomachs. Harry smirked.

"And where did you two disappear off to, hmm?" he said, still smirking, though Ron was too giddy to glare at him. "And your knee's wet, y'know," he said, thoroughly amused by the entire situation.

"We've got something to tell you lot," Ron said, still holding Hermione's hand. Eyebrows shot up all over the room, and all attention was turned to them. "We're getting married!" He cried out, and the reactions were instantaneous.

"Oh good God, now we'll never be able to escape them!" Fred looked panicked now, causing Bill to snort in vengeful laughter.

"Not another one," Mr. Weasley muttered, glowering at both Ron and Charlie.

"Oh, Hermione, my daughter!" Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was about to burst.

"No fair, she didn't respond that way to my engagement!" Charlie cried out, highly offended.

"Hermione, you're the prettiest sister I've ever had," George said sweetly.

"Hey, you prick!" Ginny cried, reaching out to slap him upside the head.

Ron and Hermione just turned to each other and grinned, ignoring the chaos surrounding them.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll never tell that she's only your second choice," Harry said, winking at his best friend.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione said, rounding on Ron.

"Ugh, Potter!"

* * *

A/N: Seeing as you've taken the time to read this, I'd love it if you took just another minute to leave me a review, and let me know what you thought. Thanks! 


End file.
